wingsoffirefanonfandomcom-20200229-history
Olmec
***THIS DRAGON WAS CREATED BY ADragonDreaming881, is adopted by Red Destruction AND IS NOT TO BE USED BY ANY OTHER PLAYERS IN ROLE PLAY, FAN FICTION USE OKAY ONLY IF YOU GIVE ME CREDIT*** 'Olmec' Appearance: Olmec, like any typical SandWing, has dusty white-gold scales. His underbelly is a sort of cream color, and his ruff and wing membranes are a slightly darker shade of the same creme color. His horns and claws are ivory. He has black eyes and an average build, although he is slightly chubby. He has a few dark brown freckles on his snout. Olmec usually wears old, never-been-washed hoodies, and too small jeans. He has a tattoo of a skull with a red 'x' over it on his right shoulder. Personality: Olmec is pretty smart, but extremely lazy. He never really tries to do anything very hard. Olmec hates being told what to do, especially if it involves leaving his room. Olmec usually does the opposite of what he is told, but reverse psychology never works on him. Abilities: Olmec is pretty smart, and good at video games. He can also be quite a charmer at times. Weaknesses: Olmec is very, very, very lazy, and pretty grumpy most of the time. He often speaks without thinking, and can be pretty rude. He doesn't care about much, and can be mean for no reason at times. History: Olmec was born to Professor Mesquite and Dr. Arenae (sandstorm in Latin). Professor Mesquite was a professor of history, specifically ancient civilizations, while Dr. Arenae was a head surgeon at a hospital nearby to the University of Nightcry, where Mesquite taught. Mesquite, ever obsessed with ancient civilizations, named Olmec after an ancient civilization, like she had done for Olmec's older sisters, Inca and Maya. Olmec spent the early years of his life flung from boarding school to charter school to higher learning institute, whatever place struck his mother's fancy or she decided was the most prestigious at the time. Olmec rarely spent more then a few months at any school, and rarely saw him family, except occasionally on breaks. Mesquite would often refuse to allow him home from a boarding school, instructing him to stay and take classes over break instead. Olmec grew extremely resentful, and his resent only grew when his parents divorced when he was five (dragon years). Dr. Arenae moved back to the Sand Kingdom to work at a different hospital. Arenae had always been the more caring parent, and when Mesquite lost an egg shortly after the divorce, she ignored her children and treated them even more callously then before. Olmec had always been very smart, but after his parent's divorce, Olmec began to fail classes on purpose and get himself get kicked out of school after school. By the time he was seven, Mesquite had run out of schools to put him in, and so she decided to let him live with her on the Nightcry campus, where she put him on a strict homeschool regimen, occasionally even forcing him to attend college classes. When Olmec was finally old enough to attend college, Professor Mesquite used her professor status, longtime employment, and threats of retirement, among other tactics, to get Olmec into University of Nightcry. Olmec rarely attends classes, and is an outcast on campus for his non-academic orientation at a prestigious college. Olmec moved into a dorm, separate from his mother's Professor residence, where he spends most of his time, playing video games or sleeping, if he isn't at the beach or just roaming east Nightcry. His mother's professor status and the fact that he attends just enough classes are what have kept him from being kicked out yet. Category:SandWings Category:Characters Category:Males Category:Occupation (Student) Category:Content (Red Destruction) Category:Adoptable